Daughter of the Titans
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: Haley isn't like a normal 16 year old. For one thing she's a daughter of a demi-god and a Titan, so of course her father wants to have her help him over throw the Olympians. But of course when it comes to her dad it's only the beginging. Some Peracbeth


**Haley's POV**

I don't remember much of –well- anything. Now normally that's super scary but trust me it's even scarier when you wake up with no memory in a frozen cave that's so dimly lit I can barely see anything.

But wait it gets worse the first thing that I saw was a floating golden spear that was just spinning around me. Now of course I do what any normal 16-year old would do if they saw a floating golden spear: I jumped up and ran away from that thing.

The spear just followed me though, and when I stopped to catch my breath the golden spear got right in my face. So close that I could see almost every detail on the spear.

"Okay freaky moving spear, this is pretty creepy especially when it wants me to look at it. Oh well might as well see what the thing wants me to see."

I looked carefully at the glowing golden spear examining every little detail until I noticed something. Right on the side of the spear was an embalm, but not just any embalm it was a embalm of the Titans.

Don't ask me how I knew that that was the embalm of the Titans, because like I said before don't remember ANYTHING. It's just I felt something familiar when I noticed the embalm, like it was an important part of my past.

And of course for some reason I reached out and grabbed the golden spear. I felt the spear handle in my cold hands; it felt so good to feel the spear like I was always supposed to keep this weapon in my hands. Like it was where it always belonged.

"It feels like you were always supposed to be with me. But how am I supposed to carry a spear everywhere I go?" I wondered aloud.

My spear just started shake a little and soon the glow of the spear got brighter and brighter until I had to avert my eyes to stop from getting blinded by the light.

Then the spear started to get hotter and hotter until I was forced to let go of it to keep from getting my hand burned to a crisp.

I crouched down onto the slippery floor and waited for a couple of seconds until I heard something small and metal drop onto the floor.

I used all of my courage to finally I looked around the cave to find where the spear had gone. I walked around the cave for a little while looking for a faint glow or at least something that's not made of ice.

After 30 minutes of walking around the icy cave I was ready to give up when out of the blue I was face-to-face with a glowing, floating small golden spear key chain. (Whatever the heck a 'Key chain' is)

The spear thing then proofed into a golden smoke explosion and when the smoke cleared I felt something in my pocket.

I slowly reached into my pocket afraid of what I would find and when I put my hand inside my pocket I felt a small gold spear connected to a cold metal chain.

I then grabbed the small spear out of my pocket and looked at it in awe. "So I'm guessing that you're my special weapon that is supposed to stay with me and protect me." The spear shook up and down in reply. "But what do I do now? Because we should probably get out of this cave."

But this time the spear started going crazy like shaking from side to side and floating around the room crazily.

"So I'm guessing that I shouldn't get out of this bring cave. Hmm well if I can't get out of this cave I might as well get used to it-"

But suddenly the whole cave shook. I fell to the ground and my spear quickly flew into my pocket. Then as I thought that it was all over a voice boomed: "_Come make her a throne for she does not deserve to sit on the cold floor." _

Suddenly the whole cave turned to solid gold and a solid gold throne burst from the ground under my feet. It was actually pretty soft and warm for something made entirely out of cold hard gold.

"Whoa what just happened?" I shrieked and when I said that the same voice spoke again.

_Haha it truly amuses me to see you so confuse. Normally I would laugh at my children and then vaporize them for saying something so-so mortal but I will not for you are my favorite child. _"Whoa uh thanks-umm- dad." I didn't know how to feel, if I should feel happy for being the favorite child or confused because some creepy guy who I have NEVER met before is saying that I'm his favorite child. But the voice seemed to read my mind because he replied:

_Child for you must have guessed that I am your father even if you haven't met me before. Besides you know Greek Mythology so you already know who I am. For I am Kronos, King of the Titans and Lord of all Time! _"Wait." I said somehow suddenly remembering all of Greek mythology. "Are you going to try to feed my to a monster like you did with the gods?" I started shivering at the thought of him suddenly sending a hideous monster after me.

_No, my child for like I said before you are my favorite child, you haven't left me and believe me you are the last of my children who isn't against me. Like last Summer when I was trying to rise again, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon along with a nephew of mine named Peruses Jackson stopped me and almost made it impossible for me to ever being able to reform again and reclaim my throne. So they have defeated me, destroyed my entire legion, and sent me back to Tarturus. But my child, I shall rise again but this time you shall be by my side and we shall both bring down the Gods! I must get your help though my sweet child, so will you help your old man out?_

I thought about that for a moment. Who could resist that? Fighting by my father taking down my brothers and being at his side, the offer of a life time. "Fine I'll help you but I want to know about my mom, how long I've been asleep for and how was I asleep for a long time because I know that I should be a lot older than 16."

_Okay my child I shall tell you your origin and then I shall tell you what you must do. So here is your Origin: Thousands of years ago after your traitorous brothers chopped me up with my scythe and threw me to Tarturus I learned Aphrodite had had a child I fell deeply in love with her. I knew that I had to find her somehow and soon I hatched a plan: I would send her a child as a blessing. Once you were born I sent my minions kill your mother and bring you back to me. I then hid you in this cave and waited till the gods had forgotten about you. I but I soon realized that there would be a second Titan war coming and I knew that I would fight and that I would possibly lose. So I kept you in this cave for thousands of years but I made sure that you would only age up to 16 and then stop so your powers would be the strongest. But while you were sleeping and when I wasn't planning my revenge against the gods I sent knowledge about Greek Mythology to you so when you awoke again you would already know all about the gods and their weaknesses. So I have kept you for thousands of years knowing that soon your day would come, and I'm only now realizing that your day is coming very soon. And that my child is your history._

I was quiet for a couple of minutes trying to take in all of what my dad had just said. I wondered about mom but for some reason it felt like dad wasn't going to tell me anything else about her, so I decided to stop talking about my past. "Okay well umm what do you want me to do for you now dad?"

_My child I need you to rid me of the one they call Percy Jackson, for I am too weak to kill him right now and I need you to dispose of him. Here my child is what he looks like._

Suddenly an iris message appeared on the wall that showed a handsome boy with seaweed green eyes and jet black hair talking with a blonde girl with storm grey eyes in an Orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. The boy had his arm around the girl and they were laughing about something that must have been hilarious since it looked like the girl was on the verge of crying. "I sure wish that I had friends like that." I muttered under my breath.

But like before Kronos heard. _Don't say that my child for they look happy but they are laughing at me for losing the war. That boy with the green eyes is PERCY JACKSON, my sworn enemy along with his girl friend ANNABETH CHASE who stopped me from achieving my goal of reforming. My task for you is to rid me of Percy Jackson, but you may do what you wish to Annabeth, just make sure that she suffers as well. _ "Wait father but how do I get to them?"

_Easy I will send you to Camp Half-Blood where you shall be accepted as a Half Blood. Then once you have earned their trust I shall give you the mark of an Alphane*__you shall then be put in the Hermes cabin for they don't have cabins for kids of Titans. Once you then get in you shall get the trust of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. When you befriend them you will accompany them to the Olympian Ball (Which is in5 days) where you will sabotage their date. This will then break Percy's heart for Annabeth means the world to him; this will allow you to use his weakness towards Annabeth betraying him. Because you will use your power to slow time down. (Which you got from me, Kronos)This will render the Gods not as powerful allowing you to use the rest of your powerful powers to over through them. Once you over through them you will claim Olympus in the name of Kronos! And then once you defeat the gods I shall appear before them (with the new metal body I'm building) and then I will throw Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades along with the rest of the gods and demi-gods into Tarturus where my monsters shall eat them alive._

"Wait Kronos that's a lot to memorize how am I supposed to do all of this?" I asked confusedly. _Don't worry child. I will talk you through it but now, I must leave for I am getting weak and I must rest. But I will show you the way to get to Camp Half-Blood once I finish resting, but for now my child you must rest, there is a lot to come for you._

The voice then stopped talking and the throne changed into a bed of gold. I thought that I wouldn't be tired at all but when my head hit the surprisingly soft and warm pillow I was out cold.

***Alphane is a cross between a Titan and a Demigod.**

**Well did you like it or hate it? Either way review! And just to let you know** **once I get 5 reviews I'll update the story or I'll do it once I feel like it. Sorry if this is confusing at first but it will get clearer. R&R**


End file.
